Easy-open can closures have been proposed in a great many different designs and constructions. In general those types which permit a closure or pull tab to be separable from a can have encountered public disfavor because of potential litter. Some can closures have been depressible into their containers and remain attached thereto; of these, various opening tabs of the pull or depressor types have been provided. The consequent arrangements have been complex and costly.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,437 and 3,881,630, both issued in the names of Lovell and Grise, a relatively simple and economical digitally operable can end and method of making it are disclosed. Opening a can end closure according to these patents requires mere finger depression to rupture a unique weakening line. It has been found, however, that often consumers, having become accustomed to the usage of pull tabs and the like for opening purposes, are reluctant to simply apply finger pressure directly to a closure to depress it relative to a can end, apparently feeling that they might scratch a finger on a sharp edge even when no sharp edge is present. It therefore is desirable to provide, in combination with a depressible easy-open can end closure, a simple and easy-to-operate and saft-to-use opening means. Such means is proposed herein though it will be recognized as not necessarily limited to use with the Lovell-Grise closure.